Home
Plot At the monastery, the others begin to notice Zane's odd behavior. Sensei Wu explains Zane is the ninja's brother, and like all brothers, he is different. After a mail delivery, Jay questions Zane why he never recieves any letters from his parents, to which Zane responds he had been an orphan all his life and never knew his family. Wu tells him the monastery is now his home, and he and the ninja are his family, but Zane only leaves sadly. In the meantime, at the Forest of Tranquility, Lloyd instructs the tribe to create a fortress to "rule" Ninjago from, where Skales and Rattla conspire the downfall of Slithraa, the current tribe leader. Later that night, when Zane goes outside to take out the trash from dinner, he finds a falcon that mimmicks his every move, and is presuaded to follow him. He soon discovers Lloyd's treehouse, and brings the others to help destroy it the next day. After analyzing the structure, Kai thinks that if they destroy all four ropes holding up the fort, it will crash down with the snakes inside it. The plan almost succeeds, but Skales enforces Cole's hypnotic spell, causing him to fight the ninja and nearly bring the fort down with them on it. In the nick of time, though, Sensei and Nya arrive on Flame, Kai's dragon, while Sensei plays a flute that breaks Cole's spell. After rescuing them and destroying the fort, he explains the flute is as old as the Serpentine themselves, and the flute is sacred, as it will play a large role in the Serpentine's downfall. When returning to the Monastery, they find the entire building demolished and burned to a crisp, causing the ninja to turn on Zane and blame him for destroying their home. When they go to apologize, however, they find Zane leaving on his dragon, Shard. Later that evening, Zane returns and explains he was following the falcon, which led him to Destiny's Bounty, the ninja's new home. Meanwhile, at the Hypnobrai tomb, Skales challenges Slithraa to a fight in the Slither Pit for command of the tribe, which Skales wins. Now in control of the Hypnobrai, he banishes Lloyd, demanding he never return. He leaves, but steals a map to the other tribe tombs before he exits, and plans yet another act of vengeance. Cast *Kai-Vincent Tong *Jay-Michael Adamthwaite *Mailman-Michael Adamthwaite *Cole-Kirby Morrow *Zane-Brent Miller *Nya-Kelly Metzger *Sensei Wu-Paul Dobson *Lloyd Garmadon-Jillian Michaels *Slithraa-John Novak *Skales-Ian James Corlett Trivia *The name is this episode was given because the Ninja's home (The Dojo) was destroyed, but in the end they find a new one (The Destiny's Bounty). *In the US version, Zane left a message in the fridge. However, in the german version, he' actually sitting inside of it. Gallery zane spinjitsu ep. 2.jpg ZaneFollowsFalcon.jpg|Zane following the Falcon. KaiSeesHouse.jpg 185px-Real_skales.png Mailman ep.2.png hypnotized cole ep.2.png|Cole under Skales's control. hypno viper ep.2.png saying slither pit ep.2.png slither pit 1 ep.2.png slither pit switch ep.2.png fighting at slither pit ep.2.png 185px-Aweesxokjf_skales.png Video Category:Episodes Category:Rise of the Snakes episodes Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:2012